


day eighteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing was the fact that Aomine refused to start the day without an orgasm since they didn't end the night with one, so now here they were. The bluenette begging for a kiss with the tan boy refusing to give him one over fucking morning breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: candy & morning lazy sex

“C'mon, just kiss me," he whined, pouting while he leaned over the redhead to catch his attention. 

"No dumbass we just woke up and we have morning breath," Kagami mumbled, turning his face as far away from his as possible. 

The couple came in absolutely drained from a week of midterms and basketball practices last night that even left their bones aching. Aomine pretty much begged Kagami to let him spend the night that weekend since they were having trouble seeing each other again. There was only so many times the taller boy could ask for extra train fare money just to see his boyfriend. With that he just told his parents he was staying over at a friend's (which they didn't believe he had at first until he brought Kagami over one day) and that was that.

Both boys shared a to-go meal from Maji Burger at the redhead's place before jumping in the shower, toweling off enough that they could sleep naked, and finished the night off with a quick makeout session. The only thing was the fact that Aomine refused to start the day without an orgasm since they didn't end the night with one, so now here they were. The bluenette begging for a kiss with the tan boy refusing to give one over fucking morning breath. 

"Fuck if I care," the taller boy mumbled against the back of his neck.

"Well I fucking care. Let's just go brush our teeth or something." 

"No," he whined louder than before, "unless you have a detachable sink I'm not leaving this bed."

Kagami sighed, feeling his boyfriend's lips against the back of his neck. "Why are you being so difficult?" 

"Me? More like you," he said after lightly sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck, "you don't have any candy or something for us to put in our mouths? 'Cause if I have to brush my teeth just to kiss you, I rather go back to sleep." 

The redhead wasn't sure if he was offended, annoyed, or a mixture of both. "Ugh! I'll get it if you just shut up." 

Aomine gave him his award winning smile when his boyfriend rolled out of bed to walk five steps to his dresser. He went through the middle top drawer and his fingers managed to wrap around the small container after moving his boxers out the way. Kagami threw it over his shoulder for the taller boy to catch while he fixed up the inside of the drawer before closing it shut. 

When he turned around the bluenette was squinting at the label in curiousity. “Is something wrong?" 

The taller boy shook his head. "No, it's just in English so I didn't know what the fuck it was for a second. I thought it was pills or some shit." 

Kagami let out a terse laugh, taking the container from Aomine's grasp. "I can't believe Japan doesn't have Tic Tacs." 

"Shut up," he growled while poking him the ribs, "so are they like mints or something?" 

"The white ones yes," he said, pouring some into his palm before holding it out to the other boy, "the other ones are either fruity or cinnamon. These are the only ones they had at the airport I went to." 

“Oh,” he said, pausing to swirl the white pebbles around in his mouth, “they taste really good.” 

The tan boy tossed the rest in his palm into his mouth, micking Aomine’s action by moving them around with his tongue before crunching down on them. “I guess. Do you wanna kiss now or what?” 

“Hell yeah I do,” he said, biting down on the rest of the mints in his mouth before pulling the tan boy on top of him. 

The redhead smiled, placing his hips between the taller boy’s legs while putting his forearms on either side of his shoulders. When their faces were inches apart Aomine didn’t waste time, flicking out his tongue to trace in between Kagami’s lips. He snorted at his eagerness before opening his mouth to let his tongue fully inside. 

The kiss was leisurely of course, it still being early in the morning and the two of them having all the time left in the day. The slow slide of their tongues against one another and the occasional nip of someone’s lip was tantalizing enough for both boys. Of course until Aomine grabbed Kagami’s face with both of his hands, coaxing the tan boy to bring them closer together while his tongue slid against the roof his mouth. 

He groaned at that, pressing his hips harder against the taller boy’s before he lightly rocked his hips upwards. It was Aomine’s turn to moan that time, the redhead’s lips muffling it completely. It wasn’t long before the two were rutting up against one another like the teenagers they were, both of their cocks half hard while they enjoyed the skin on skin friction. 

The blunette pulled his lips away with a groan. “Are you ready to fuck?” 

Kagami couldn’t help but roll his eyes since his obvious erection was definitely touching Aomine’s equally as obvious hard on. “Of course, but I have to get off the bed to get the stuff,” 

“Actually no you don’t. While you were cleaning up our mess at your table, I put the stuff inside my pillow case.” 

His crimson eyes deadpanned along with the rest of his features. “You pretty much planned this out didn’t you?” 

“If it involves me getting laid, I turn into a C.I.A operative. That’s just a fact,” he mumbled while reaching for the pillow. 

The redhead snatched it out of his grasp, rummaging around inside it for a bit till his fingers came in contact with the lube bottle and condom. “I can’t with you sometimes.” 

“Yeah, I say the same thing to myself,” Aomine said, watching Kagami cover his fingers from knuckle to tip in lube. 

He moved himself back, kneeling in between the taller boy’s thighs that he spread further apart. His index finger toyed around his entrance, making sure his asshole was slippery enough before he slowly pushed in. The blunette relaxed into his touch, the first finger easing him open nice and slow. 

Once the second finger was added did Aomine start to moan, the redhead paying close attention to stretching him open as well as his prostate just like he loved. After he spread him open with all three fingers for a bit, did Kagami finally pull his fingers out to reach for the condom. 

While he was opening the wrapper, he had a revelation. “I’m still sore from practice yesterday. Is there a way I can fuck you but still be comfortable?” 

The taller boy shrugged until he cracked a grin a few seconds later. “You can fuck me sideways.” 

“I thought that was just an expression,” he said, a smile on his lips as he slipped the condom over his dick and added an extra coating of lube, “so both of us lay sideways?” 

“Yeah, lay behind me,” he mumbled while throwing one of the pillows to the floor. 

Kagami sucked his teeth at that, moving the clean sheets and bedspread to one corner of the bed before his boyfriend could kick them to the floor. “Wanna eat breakfast after this?” he asked, settling behind him while reaching for his erection. 

Aomine let out a short laugh while reaching behind him to lift his right butt cheek to spread himself open. “Of course you think about food during sex,” 

“Hey, I haven’t even put it in yet,” he mumbled, pressing the tip of his cock against his entrance. 

“Yeah, well I wish you fucking would. C’mon I really want to-- fuck, this angle is definitely new,” the taller boy said, a whine rising in his throat as the redhead pushed in deeper. 

He groaned because shit was his boyfriend right for once. “We need to try this angle more often,” he managed to get out once he was fully inside, pressing his forehead into the back of the darker boy’s neck. 

The blunette let out a breathy laugh, his fingers digging into his palms. “Yeah, we definitely should. Now move already,” he commanded, pushing his hips back against his. 

The redhead let out another curse before he complied, slowly pulling out to leisurely push back in. The both of them let out their own sounds of pleasure at the sensation, appreciating the depth the angle provided them. Kagami gave a few more long and slow thrusts into him before he picked up the pace. 

It was nowhere near jarring, but still fast and pointed thrusts of his hips. It made the taller boy a moaning mess, his hand dropping to his half hard cock to stroke himself to full hardness. With the redhead’s hips not faltering it didn’t take long till he was slightly winded, slowing himself down to give his boyfriend slow yet deep thrusts that deliciously brushed his prostate from time to time. 

Aomine didn’t mind the change of pace, giving his cock the same leisurely stroke from base to tip. The taller boy then craned his neck to meet his boyfriend’s lips, the angle put a strain on his neck but it was worth it to feel Kagami’s tongue slide into his mouth for a couple of minutes before his hips picked up the pace once more. 

The blunette groaned out a curse, tugging his cock at full speed while the redhead reached over his arm to toy with one of his nipples. He listened to the moan fall from his boyfriend’s lips with a lazy smile, rocking into him harsh and fast enough to get the both of them off. Kagami pressed his lips behind the taller boy’s neck, placing opened mouthed kisses and bites to bring him over with edge while his hips continuously snapped forward. 

Aomine let out a guttural moan while his orgasm crashed over him, his hips unconsciously bucking into his hand while cum fells in spurts from his cock. This caused the redhead to grit out a curse, the sudden tightness around his dick causing his orgasm to flood through him. He pushed his forehead against the back of the taller boy’s neck, his hips stilled while his cock still twitched inside of him. 

After the two of them finished panting to their heart’s content, Kagami pulled out. He sluggishly rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom before returning to sit on the edge of it, smacking at the blunette’s thigh so he could open his eyes. 

“Wake up.” 

“Wake me up after you finish making breakfast,” Aomine mumbled, placing an arm over his face. 

His distinct eyebrows pinched together. “Or you can help me make up the bed before we take showers and then I make us breakfast,” 

He shifted part of his arm out the way, opening one eye to look at his boyfriend’s face. “Can we makeout in the shower?” 

Kagami scoffed while standing up. “Sure, why the fuck not.” 

The taller boy rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head with a grin. “Then I’m sold.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
